Unspoken
by NakashimaItoe
Summary: Ciel was bored to death with his life, until a psychopathic manipulator finds interest in him and drags him into his macabre life. There, Ciel finds happiness, seemingly. But does he really know this stranger in black who never talks? In the end of day, nobody does. AU, SebaCiel.
1. Tutorial: How to become a madman

A/N: Hi guys! Has anybody read Unspoken before? I deleted this story and some of you said you liked it very much. However I corrected a few things in the first chapter (you should surely read it again, at least to remember what's going on) and I completely made up the whole plot and I'm very excited about this story once again! I'll surely continue if you let me know you are in! I spent hours, no _DAYS_ thinking about this story, day and night, I'm sure about it now. Unspoken is reviving, it's coming, it's here. And it's a challenge to me, honestly, especially Sebastian's character. Soo I hope you'll enjoy!~

* * *

><p>"Please, don't make me do that."<p>

His lips trembled when a soft whisper penetrated them and formed one vain plea. The plea so useless, having no real purpose. Just like himself. He knew this was his choice, therefore making someone stop it was against his own will. The young man averted his gaze from the sleeping beauty under his straddled trembling legs, to look at the tall silhouette sitting on the window.

He didn't expect an answer, and he did not get any. His tired eyes began to water, staring in the darkness, they captured a burning sparkle. The shadow slid his finger over the lighter trigger, and for a mere second his face was visible. Black cigarette between lips, eyebrows arched, expression painfully shrill. Eyes burning just like fire. Lifting his thumb off the trigger, the light disappeared and just smoke remained around the figure. However the goose bumps on younger's body lasted, throbs of his heart racing and racing every time seeing that ruthless face.

With a hard swallow, the blue eyed man turned back at the serene woman sleeping on the bed. Hardly could he bear the intermitted breathing, hardly stop tears rushing in his eyes. But the clock ticked, once, twice, and though the figure watched him perfectly quiet and patiently, anxiety seized his body.

He aimed the sharp edge of a small knife against woman's chest, between breasts. When her eyes snapped open, the attacker gasped and without any pinch of self-control left, he started stabbing her body like insane, not able to look in her eyes wide opened. Closing his own eyes tight, he violated the flesh with the knife, murdering the dearest woman of his life. And he didn't know why. He felt like possessed, he needed to let our all the anger he has ever held within him. All the hatred in humanity.

In the frantic attack he forgot to stop, though the body was already lifeless. His extended arm was firmly gripped by hand in leather glove and the attacker looked around to see his companion. He dropped the knife. The man dressed all in black dragged him off the bed roughly and removing the cigarette from his mouth, he pulled the trembling body to himself, quavering lips pressing on his cold mouth. Ciel found consolation, the rage subsiding immediately, he was calm again.

"I did it. I killed her, I did, Sebastian." He whispered in frightened voice, his shaking hands grabbing the lapels of the long black coat. He looked up. Seeing Sebastian's composed face, his expression changed again, into an insane smirk. "I killed her." He repeated, with absolute joy this time and fell on his knees, because he practically went crazy.

Sebastian calmly exhaled some more smoke from his lungs and slowly hunkered down to face him. He placed fingers under his chin to raise his heavy head with feather-like touch.

"Good job. We're leaving now."

The teary sapphire eyes widened, staring into the wall. For a while he dropped breathing when a hot flush captured his body. Two simple sentences inflamed Ciel's frozen heart. His stomach twisted with so far unknown feeling, limbs feeling weak. So that's what it takes to hear his deep velvet voice for the first time. Three months of madness.

* * *

><p><strong>1: Tutorial: How to become a madman<strong>

_Three months ago_

It was cold, so cold. Snowstorm raging, having no mercy with something as mankind. Chicago streets were coated in pure glittering snow, reaching up to ankles. Late half-broken Christmas decoration hung uselessly on lighted street lamps and the holiday joy vanished from the city as well Ciel's faith in humanity.

Melancholic, blasé man: introducing Ciel Phantomhive. Truly, Christmas weren't anything that would brighten his life twice. But what would, after all? Ciel was bored to death, tried to commit suicide several times but in the end started thinking philosophically and came to a conclusion, that death is even more boring than life. And then always went to bakery to buy himself a cake. He was kind of strange character, found pleasure in very few things in life (let alone people) but when he did, it was worth his while. Today, though, it was absolutely nothing.

Wrapping a grey pea coat closely to his tender body, he made his way through the fresh snow on the pavement. He was freezing to the core of his bones, although he knew how cruel winters in Illinois can get. Every exhaled breath was followed by a little cloud of steam, disappearing in the frosty air. Finally he reached the door to the place of meet up. Warm environment surrounded the 5"8' tall gentleman entering the spacious room full of hungry guests and hasty waiters. And there, by window, his woman was sitting – blond, sophisticated, beautiful, dull as hell. That's it, the way he would describe her using six words. Nevertheless, Ciel was a man who appreciated beauty and intelligence; and since he has never found a woman he would consider intelligent or even wise, he got reconciled to finding pleasure in beauty. And Elizabeth Midford surely was stunning.

"Elizabeth," he used naming as greeting when sitting in front of his charming company.

"Ciel, honey, you're late." She scowled and glanced down at her half-empty glass of white wine.

"I got stuck at work." He claimed, making her sigh.

"I'm not surprised."

After some small talk, Ciel decided to get straight to the main topic. He has decided for a life change. Not because he thought it would finally make his life happier, but because he thought it's what he should do, and what Elizabeth eagerly expects. No, seriously, she was too eager to hear him saying this for at least three months.

Ciel pulled a little box from his coat pocket and rubbed it between his fingers under the table before he spoke up.

"I have something to tell you." He said with straight face, looking up in her lustrous emerald eyes. It has been three weeks since he bought it, yet it didn't get further than from his pocket into his hand. Because he wasn't sure, he realized he should marry someone he would dedicate whole heart to, someone he would die for. But he's never felt that way before – love didn't exist to him. And if she thinks this is love and it's perfect, he didn't care if they're married or not. It was not like he finds someone worth more.

"Yes, hold the thought. Talking about work, have you got the premium? I was thinking, what about Egypt or Dubai instead of California?" And the woman pulled out a leaflet she received God knows where and shifted it on the table to her partner. The male furrowed eyebrows and sighed in annoyance. How dare she. He finally decided to make her stubborn femininity happy so she would stop bitching and that's what he gets.

"No." Shoving the box quickly into pocket again he kept looking at her strictly.

"Excuse me?" She straightened her back and cocked an eyebrow.

"Who do you think I am? I'm employed for two years barely." With a steady determined look he pushed his Ray-Ban glasses up the bridge of his nose.

With no hint of respect, the woman stood up, disappointed and angry. "Just like always. You know, I didn't even expect you to keep your promise. I need a stable man, Ciel, you're 24 for Christ's sake, how come you can't take care of one woman?! You're skilled graphic designer, they do raise a lot, you promised!" She shouted like a little bitch, making scene and embarrassing herself, whilst Ciel was patiently leaning elbow on the backrest and waited.

"Elizabeth." After his vain attempt to calm her down, she clothed herself in a long white coat while already walking out and raised her hand distinctively not to follow her. Not that he was about to. She was gone in seconds. Left alone once again, Ciel run hand through his hair, letting out a bored puff. _Which fucking idiot even came up with the idea of marriage?_

After Ciel paid the wine for his girl, he left the restaurant and looked around the street, finding her nowhere. _What a miserable week, no, what a miserable life_. He corrected himself in his mind and walked further in the snow. It wasn't smart idea to return home to Elizabeth, from his own experiences it was better to leave her to cool down, so he decided to visit gym, which was just on the way.

In a few minutes he was standing in front of a tall modern building, which was glowing in the dark street with its windows. Glancing at his wrist watches, he found out he only has something over an hour before closing up so he hurried into the fitness center.

Ciel knew the majority of customers here since they visit the place at regular time as well as him, but this time the community was entirely different. To be honest, it was full of odd bods. A strange R&B music was playing in the background (_where is the pop rock that used to play? _Ciel thought.) In the rhythm of beats he led his steps into the dressing room and all the eyes rose to look the rather small frame of his over. All tattooed man, lifting his dumb-bells; bronde crew cut dude, who licked his lips way too queerly and even a woman running on the treadmill looked damn creepy. The not belonging fellow made his way between the few guests and reached the changing rooms, where he was finally alone-

Actually, _almost_ alone. He caught a sight of a person in the right part of the room. Broad tattooed shoulders, long bare back, pitch black hair reaching the nape, arm stretched out to reach the locker beside. Long legs clothed in fitting black pants and equally black undershirt was pulled on the pale torso subsequently, which prevented Ciel from reading the tattooed inscription stretching out on the shoulder blades.

That was another unknown guest to Ciel. He wasn't _as_ strange as the others he just met, however this one was oddly handsome. And it wasn't just the silky hair, not the tall well-built figure, nor the strong arms – it was the sensual way he moved. When he lifted arm to run fingers through his hair, he appeared like the man of all men. He was that chap you imagine, when someone says 'porn'. (Maybe it was because of the porn music playing mildly from loudspeakers.) He was the type you find on the cover of sport's magazine shirtless. He was the guy making girls lose their minds. He practically shone, that is. And that was merely his figure from behind.

The incoming approached his permanent locker, just five ones distant from the individual. He calmly unlocked the metal door and pulled his sports wear out of it. He didn't bother looking aside, he didn't care _that_ much what the stranger looks like. He came here to relax, to ease his body from all the burden. With a sigh, he grabbed his V-neck pullover behind neck and took it off, over his head. Minding his own business, he started unbuttoning the shirt and when he got to the last button, he felt unpleasant stare. It was just a sensation – but he couldn't help but to look. It was true, an electric discharge run through his body when seeing that intense look. That guy had no shame whatsoever, he didn't even bother to be inconspicuous.

Nevertheless, more importantly - his face. It was virtually diabolical. But not unsightly diabolical, but the to-be-worshipped diabolical. Abnormally handsome. The pungent eyes, seemingly looking directly through Ciel, had unbelievable reddish hue. Brown-orange and crimson mixed in those orbs and it was so astonishing, that it was spine-chilling. The gaze was different from every single one Ciel had ever seen; literally penetrating, not looking at his appearance, but straight into his soul. Lips united tight, narrow. Face shaved, pale, apparently has never seen a sunlight. Eyebrows naturally high arched and surprisingly neat for a man. Hair as coal, messy, a strand from the bangs parting from the rest. Neck pale and manly, Adam's apple visible slightly. A silver necklace hung round that neck, flashing some light back.

Looking back into those eyes was tough challenge for Ciel, he swallowed hard and avoided it as soon as it made him physically uncomfortable - he didn't sign up for a stare contest anyways. Fortunately, the stranger tucked his stuff in locker and after locking it, he slowly headed to the exit. As he expected, curious blue eyes followed his track and his gaze met second's in the mirror beside of the door once again. The raven haired flashed Ciel a mischievous smirk and then disappeared in the gym.

Taking it back; he is as creepy as them. Ciel thought for himself and continued changing. Button-up shirt was exchanged for a sleeveless t-shirt and slacks for shorts. The visitor stashed his belongings in the locker and placed his glasses on the top of folded clothes before closing. On the way he glanced at his face in the mirror opposite him and simply run fingers through his hair to throw falling strands on the side. He snorted as he recalled that man's insolent smirk again now.

Apparently nothing much has changed in the gym while he was changing, except the woman, who probably went swimming and the raven creep, who settled down by a punching bag.

The slow R&B music continued and the young man approached one of the treadmills positioned by glazed wall. He glanced at the view of sombre city, filled with plentiful shimmering snowflakes. Fortunately the environment in the gym was warmed and pleasant in such a cold days. Ciel turned around and stepped at the inactive treadmill, having a view nearly at the whole room. Clock showed about 40 minutes before closing so he didn't waste time and turned the machine on. With few slow starting steps he increased the pace and started running in a steady tempo. For the first several seconds he looked nowhere in particular and then his gaze shifted at the man with dumbbells. Nothing interesting. He was dull. Why is everything so monochrome? He was so tired of the routine they called life.

Apparently, another and the last person in the room, the man in black, took the boxing gloves and without looking around, he punched the bag. One strong punch in the center and then next ones followed. What Ciel was watching wasn't precisely in sharp vision since he took his glasses off but that man was passionate about the activity. He looked like he had reason to punch, and that was, in fact, quite gripping. Until now he carried himself into the gym as a calm person, but as soon as he pulled the gloves on, he let the Devil within him be seen.

The sound of treadmill rolling, the regular punches with the music in the spacious empty room mixed together and Ciel felt undeniably anxious about this atmosphere. However, he didn't mind that much, it was no worse than being here in the afternoon with community of cheerful youngsters with life about nothing whatsoever.

He felt the muscles on his legs stretching as he was running continuously, he felt the shallow breath quickening, heartbeat faster. It always ends up like this, Ciel felt like this activity exactly showed his mood and life situation. Running away from everything, with no will, nor strength. One of these days, he starts thinking about suicide again. He was tired of constant depressions. With a quick exhale, he switched the speed over to higher number, running faster, hoping to run into a better life.

He took another while watching the man in front of him, since he was the most eye-catching thing around. No wonder his arms were perfectly shaped, he didn't slack off here. The undershirt he was wearing clung seemingly tighter to his body, as it got slightly sweaty. The man also added legs into the exercise, practically performing the dance of the Devil.

It could already be couple of minutes without realizing, Ciel's body started to heat up as well. For some reason, he couldn't avert his sight. Then it happened again, the crimson eyes rose to view Ciel's curious eyes. And the black eyebrow arched in question. Though, it didn't change man's own actions anyhow and he kept hitting the bag without looking, Ciel lost his balance while running straight, and had to hold on the prop to prevent falling.

A confident smirk appeared on boxer's face when he, with amusement, watched the runner lose his control. When Ciel raised his head again, though, the visitor left the punching bag and reached for a bottle of water, placed by wall. Ciel watched him drink and he knew it.

Problem was, Ciel hasn't realized he was getting dangerously breathless. He turned the machine off immediately as he paused breathing for a second and then got off it. For some strange reason he felt weaker today, probably because of an unusual visiting time in the evening. He placed palms at his knees as he bent and breathed hardly. He felt dizzy.

Within seconds, he felt a hand on his burning shoulder, so he raised head to look and eyed now even taller figure of the man in black. He was holding the half-empty opened bottle of pure water. It was still icy, so he probably bought it here. The guy, however, didn't say a word while offering the drink. Nevertheless, Ciel needed water desperately, so he took it from his hand and got up on feet before watering his dry throat. After few large gulps, when he was about to thank or give it back, the man he was expecting to stand there, was gone. Ciel looked around himself but he realized he was left alone in the abandoned room, which made him swiftly glance at the wall clock, showing 10 PM. Closing time.

Tossing the empty bottle in the trash, he headed back in the changing rooms. On the way he realized he just drank from the same bottle as some creepy stranger and that he didn't consider that action at all. Moreover, that man just gave it to him without word, like it was completely normal. Maybe it was to him. It didn't really matter to Ciel, after all.

When he entered the changing rooms, he noticed one more dude he hasn't seen before. This one had short, brown wet hair, so he either just took shower or he was in the swimming pool, in the other section of the gym. Needless to mention the establishment was a wellness & fitness in one, for a pretty hefty price, however Ciel only paid the fitness part.

Then there was still the raven-haired from before, who was already leaving the shower, with a towel around his hips (_a quick one, isn't he_?). Which reminded Ciel he himself didn't have much time so he hurried in the shower.

He took off the clothes, watered his hair and let the mild water pour over his relaxed body for couple of seconds. When the shower was switched off, Ciel cursed his life once again when he realized there was no towel.

"Towel, of course, are you even serious." He muttered for himself as he stood naked and looked around the empty showers. Reconciled with going there just like this, he almost had a heart attack when he saw _him_ _again_, standing in the door. He was extending an arm, offering a white towel. Like he knew perfectly that Ciel was forgetting it. He was quite an observer. Not that Ciel felt comfortable taking it naked, but not that he had other choice.

"Thanks?" He said and calmly tied it around his hips, never showing his discomfort. The already dressed gentleman just nodded and went back to his locker. Ciel followed him and noticed he wore only black clothing again. Black button-up shirt and also black slacks.

Ciel quickly dressed himself up before the owner decides to lock the place up and send grumpy cleaning women to cast them out while bitching about it. As soon as he put his glasses on and turned to the locker beside to return the towel, he realized he was gone again. Looking back at the exit, he still saw the man reaching the door, while dressing into a long black coat (_unexpected_).

"Hey! You forgot your towel, will you take it back?"

He shouted, and he was sure he heard it, however that guy didn't bother turning around and just exited the room. Ciel sighed as he shoved the towel into his locker mindlessly. "Geez, why don't you answer at least." He muttered even though he wasn't there anymore.

"He doesn't talk."

_Huh_. Ciel looked left to see that brown haired (_he's still there_?) who dropped a comment about his remark.

"What do you mean? You know him?" Ciel asked after throwing the bag strap over his head. That guy apparently didn't enjoy long talks either, he headed to the door and right before he disappeared too, he yet turned around to answer.

"Nobody does."


	2. Low hanging fruit

A/N: Oh my god. It's here. I couldn't wait to finally update my new, improved version of Unspoken. I don't know, maybe it gets a little complicated in the end so you should pay attention while reading. I recommend to listen to the song I mention in about two thirds of the chapter, it's a nice atmosphere to the part. I'm currently working on the third one, you know how it works, if you like it, let me know and I'll be happier and faster to continue. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>2: Low hanging fruit<strong>

"I told you to wash up this time."

"I was working."

"I'm not going to do everything!"

"I raise money. What's your problem all the time?"

"Rude! Get away from my sight."

Typical evening, always the same pointless deal. Ciel and Lizzie didn't understand each other as they used to. There were periods of continuous rows they couldn't avoid. Clock showed 8 PM, Ciel grabbed his phone, wallet and keys. Coat from the hanger, grey vintage boots from the shoe rack.

"Where are you going?!" She asked, ironically to what she just said, leaning on a door frame.

"To the gym." He retorted, wrapping the scarf around his neck and swinging the door open. It was where their conversation ended. She could have comments about 'gym never helping his weak body anyways' but this time she spared him. It wasn't like it was his goal to gain a perfect figure. He knew he's short and rather slender but it was place he could easily relax at. Getting a membership three weeks ago seemed like the best thing to spend his miserable 'fortune' on. And now it has already been a week since he was there, anyways.

The graphic designer walked out of the house, being surrounded by the frost of winter's night. His steps were fast and desperate. He strongly despised this primitive lifestyle, he didn't know how he managed to screw this up so bad. The every-season depression of his showed up again.

The bus came to the stop soon enough after he had got there. It took two stations to his destination in the downtown.

"Enjoy your stay, Mr. Phantomhive." The pony-tail blonde at the cashier desk said as Ciel checked in the gym. He headed to the dressing rooms, appearing all alone in the spaces. He opened the locker and noticed a towel on the top of his clothes, which did not belong to him. He turned around, remembering the stranger who had lent it to him. Ciel took the folded terry cloth in his hands, and in the next moment took the hem and let it hang down. It was neat and smooth looking. By some strange instinct, the male brought it up to his face and inhaled the fragrance. It smelled damp and sweaty, but peculiar, not unpleasant. It smelled like body and flesh, mystery and guilt. And a little of shower gel. Somehow, though, it was making Ciel feel comfortable.

The door opened behind him. Ciel immediately crumpled the towel and threw it back in his locker before he pretended to take his sportswear calmly out. Inconspicuously looking back, he noticed just another stranger heading to showers. _Well of course, who did I expect?_ He thought naively.

There was approximately the same amount of visitor as the last time. Apparently not many people visited fitness this late in the evening. This time, Ciel was clever enough to buy a bottle of water here. After that, he decided for twenty minutes on treadmill, but on the one with view on the city since there was literally nothing interesting in the gym. Chicago was still the same ugly perfection as ever. Ciel was thinking if he sees gray because his sight was already colored that way, or simply because life in this state became grey. Even the snow wasn't looking white anymore. But perhaps they finally started putting the Christmas decoration away. It was about time.

Positive was, Ciel felt indeed rather relaxed after running, not less tired of his life, but less pissed off at least. He decided for some bench press today, he hasn't tried it yet but he felt like proving himself he's a man after all. He walked to the bench, not bothering to check the weight as he counted on something sensible, and lied down on the bench. He put his arms apart on the bar. His eyes widened and he panicked for a while when he lifted it and had to use all of his strength not to let it crush his chest. Okay, maybe he _should_ have checked the weight. It's not like he wasn't clever enough, he was just undeniably lazy. He lifted the bar up in the air until his arms were fully outstretched. He breathed out, it was tough. He brought it down to his chest, where he nearly, _nearly_ lost it. This weight certainly wasn't set for humans. He closed his eyes tight because he felt like he's just going to drop it and kill himself.

To his surprise, the gravity reversed and the bar was lifted upwards instead of falling down. Ciel breathed out in relief and opened his eyes, while the rod was taken from his hands to another's. The first thing he saw were arms, strong arms, putting the bar where it belonged safely. His eyes rolled back to see the person behind his head. He was slightly taken aback, seeing a bare torso covered in drops. At first he would think he's sweated but then he spotted the hair of the person was dripping wet as well. More importantly, though, he realized it was the owner of the towel he had in his locker. He rose himself swiftly, careful not to bump into the rod, and turned around at him as he swang one leg on the other side of the bench.

"You?!" he called, since he knew nothing about him, including the name, "are you a trainer or something?"

Because that would be understandable. He always shows up when Ciel needs help. Moreover he doesn't make fun of him, if he was only a visitor, such young one, he would definitely make some comments about Ciel's clumsiness. The tall guy didn't answer, just like the last time. But he did lift his mouth corner in a grin. Sly grin, too suspicious. Ciel's eyes slipped to look the figure over, noticing the male was wearing dark loose swimming trunks. (Somebody has money to pay the wellness part too, apparently). He was fit, he had nothing to cover. Pale hairless chest, slightly worked six pack, nothing overdone but he definitely doesn't come here vainly. His face was porn itself, he skipped that. His hair, ebony black, damped, his bangs thrown behind to the rest, not to fall into his face. But Ciel couldn't see that all sharply enough since he didn't wear his glasses.

"Whatever. I have your towel, mate." Ciel said as he got up. He hoped they both forget the incident with weight lifting and he gets over it. The shorter male led to the dressing rooms and on the half of the way he looked back to be sure he's followed. He unlocked his locker, pulling the towel out and doing a few folds, he handed it over. But the stranger just shook his head and pushed Ciel's outstretched hands back, as he went to his locker in the same row. Perhaps he knew Ciel _still_ hasn't brought his own as he could have peeked into his locker now. And perhaps he had some spare himself. _Perhaps_ it was a gift. The silence ruled over the room for a couple of moments.

Ciel took a drink from his bottle and then put it in the locker. He was going to pack it up here, so he undressed his t-shirt, throwing it inside as well. He was becoming more impatient with every second. He didn't mean to, but in the end he spoke up. "They told me you're like…never talking. Is that true?" He tried asking in the air, not looking at him, the locker's door hindered him anyway.

In the next moment, he felt a hot breath, seemingly right upon his neck, which forced him to rapidly turn around in shock "Holy sh-" he was about to curse when a finger was placed on his lips. The raven, already dressed up, was standing right behind him and he moved his lips just like when saying 'Shh' but it was barely even audible. He put the finger down, showing that sly smirk once again, before heading to the exit.

"What _ARE_ you?!" Ciel clenched teeth, turning around and smashing the locker's door closed. He took the towel only for his way to the showers. For a while there, he got the sense like he heard a mild laugh, so he turned around again but nobody was in the room anymore. He might consider going here in the evenings, it stopped feeling that comfortable. On the other hand, how much has Ciel been tired of the comfortable life? Sick to death.

After the shower, the designer dressed himself up, meeting a few people he didn't recognize and silently left the gym. Odd to still call it a surprise, but when Ciel exited the building, there was somebody standing nearby, and the 'somebody' was no one else but the male all-in-black. Ciel naively felt stalked. He walked around him quietly, and when coming near enough, he stopped for a while. He glanced fractionally up. The male was currently smoking a black cigarette and when he looked down to meet his look, he raised an eyebrow and reached his pocket. He pulled out a packet of 'Black Devil' cigarettes and opened it up with his thumb in offer.

"Black Devil. That's how they call you?" Ciel joked drily, glancing up and then down again. "Nah, thanks, I don't smoke." He added and stared dully in the street in front of them, sighing out the cold air.

"Are you deaf? Or does it bother you when people ask you questions?" He tried asking. The taller just shrugged shoulders before he took a draw on the cigarette. Ciel considered it as the second option. He stood there just for a while, until he saw a familiar frame approaching them, where he panicked a bit. "Shit, shit." He cursed.

"What the hell, Ciel." A feminine voice sounded as she walked out of the shadow and appeared in front of the pair of men. "I didn't know you were serious." Elizabeth was wearing a red coat and black high heels. Her blond hair was tied in a pony-tail. She looked a bit done.

"About what?" Ciel asked calmly, as if he wasn't surprised by her visit at all. The second male seemed unconcerned but in fact he smirked there behind his collar, just a bit.

"About going here again. Come home." She demanded, sounding more like ordering. But she was lightly springing on her knees in anticipation.

"Sorry but I-" Ciel didn't feel like returning home yet. In fact, he'd do anything to avoid it. "I promised my colleague to go somewhere." He pointed his thumb at the figure beside him. "I'll come later, 'kay?" He made up as he flickered at the second male several times.

"Colleague, huh?" She pouted and set her hands on hips. She looked the stranger over. He returned her look in apathy. "I'm expecting you till midnight." She sighed, apparently calming down and without talking to the second one, she turned around again.

"Sure." Ciel watched her for a while and then shrugged his shoulders, looking beside him. The fellow next to him grinned, with a few nods of his head. He was amused. The next move was his, he dropped the cigarette end on the ground and stubbed it out with his heavy black boot. Eventually he headed on the other side of the street, jerking his head towards the direction when Ciel watched him. Ciel's head turned from one to the another a few times, as he was given a decision to make. The obscurity has always attracted him. He pulled his glasses up the bridge of his nose and rushed the wrong way after the stranger in a black coat, to the dark side.

_15 minutes later_

The two of them walked through the city with the lead of the taller. They haven't spoken a word. Ciel was glad for that, after all, it felt good that someone didn't talk for once. Eventually they reached an ordinary block of houses. The leader pressed the button of the doorbell and it automatically opened the door shortly in response. Ciel wanted to ask where they are going but he already knew it would be useless. _What an adventure_, he thought.

When they reached fourth floor, one of the doors was opened and a short-haired brunette in tank top was standing in the door. Her arms were tattooed and she wore plenty of accessories including big cross necklace and garters.

"Why, hello Sebastian. What kept you back and who is the cutie?" She asked and winked with her thick eyelashes while she put her arm out. Sebastian didn't answer, to nobody's surprise, and he only pulled the packet of black cigarettes and placed it on her awaiting palm, passing her. "You collected him on the way here or something?" She called at him, desperately fumbling for a cigarette.

"Basically." Ciel answered instead of him so she looked back at him.

"Oh gosh. You're cute." She said cheaply and then closed the door behind him. "Welcome and make yourself at home. Your name?" He noticed that she was being a little bit more communicative than this 'Sebastian' as they referred to him.

"Ciel." He said matter-of-factly.

"Gia." She shook his hand briefly and led him deeper in the cozy apartment. They reached a darkened living room, with shades closed. 'Finally moving' by Pretty lights was playing from the hi-fi player and the room smelled like candles and water pipe. Sebastian took place in an armchair, leaning back comfortably. Ciel and Gia were standing in the door, facing group of people. Two more girls and two men including Sebastian. Ciel noticed that most of them were barely 20, whilst Sebastian was surely in his mid-twenties at least. He must have enjoyed younger company.

"Say hi to Ciel." The tattooed girl said before she took a seat in the center of the sofa. The others were sitting on pillows on the carpet. There was also a burning fire place next to Sebastian's armchair. Couple of people nodded at Ciel's arrival and some said hi or their name in exchange, Ciel though, didn't know which word belonged to whom whatsoever.

He sat on the opposite side of the table from Sebastian. He looked around himself suspiciously as he asked. "So, what is happening here?"

"A drinking card game, obviously." A soft voice sounded from the other room just when the last member of the group, a brown-haired guy with stubble came in the room and threw a packet of cards on the table, right next to several empty shot glasses. Subsequently he placed four bottles of hard alcohol on the table before he sat down.

"Since we have two newbies here today, let me introduce you to the rules." A blonde chick lifted her body from the sofa and took the cards, unpacked and started setting them on the table in a big circle, around the glasses and bottles. "'King's cup' also known as the 'Circle of death'. For reasons we changed the rules a bit. Players take turns selecting cards. Each card requires an action." She started and looked Ciel in the eyes. "If a person picks number two, he picks a person who takes a shot. If a person picks three, he drinks himself. Number four, the person must kiss the person who is four places next to him – clockwise. Five – guys drink. Six – chicks drink. Seven, you are making out with the seventh person beside you, in our case that's person on your right. Eight, a person choses another one who will share every of his shots. Nine, whoever choses it, we all are switching places, so number 4 and 7 wouldn't be steady. Ten, here you can chose any of previous actions you want. Jack – this is quite an interesting one. Everybody stands up and the person who picked it will say sentences starting with 'I have never…' and says a thing they have never done. The ones, who agree with the statement themselves, sit down. The last one standing takes a shot. Q is for question, the player can ask anyone a question. The person is spared if he answers, but if he refuses, he's taking a shot. You're also spared of a task if you take K. And finally an Ace – the person who picks it undresses their top or pants, if you're unlucky, you continue with underwear. That's the rules, any questions?" She said basically on one breath. "Yes, Sebastian we have Daniel's." She said as soon as Sebastian tried to raise his hand. "Also we have vodka, tequila, and for pussies we have wine. One more thing, the one who backs off the game first, pays two thirds of the drinks, the next one pays the last third. Believe me, you will be done before you know it. Oh yes and, Sebastian is spared from all the talking tasks, because he is an asshole, he has to drink instead, but don't worry, he has liver of steel. Now, let it begin."

Ciel stared at the girl with his eyebrows raised, as he has never done such thing. He has never been this kind of a teenager. Not the social one, if you know what I mean. What's more, he couldn't believe the man in front of him would join this. He seemed too mature for this. They both might be.

"Wow. How old are you again?" Ciel asked, looking at everyone's serious face.

"Sixteen to twenty seven, problem?" She said and crossed her arms.

"No." He replied immediately, looking aside and shrugging shoulders, "No." He repeated. He absolutely didn't remember those rules but perhaps he will remember them as the game goes on. It was the most stupid thing he has ever witnessed, but in fact, it sounded damn fun. Not that he knew how on earth he even got here.

The game begun. Four people picked a card, one drank, second asked someone a question, one is spared with a K and the other picked six, so the girls drank. It was soon Ciel's first turn. "Okay, here goes." He muttered and reached for a random card in the circle. Everybody was especially curious about the new guest. His card was 5 – Guys. All the men took a shot. Later, a girl two places away from Ciel had a Q, so she asked him a question.

"What do you do, sweetheart?" She grinned. Meanwhile she asked, Sebastian, sitting next to her, grabbed his cigarettes once again and ignited one.

"I'm a graphic designer." He said professionally and honestly so that he wouldn't have to drink. He wouldn't like to get drunk in bunch of unknown freaks.

The game went on, Sebastian picked a card. It was an 8. Sebastian smirked as he was about to choose a person who will _always_ drink with him. He slowly lifted his arm and pointed at nobody else but Ciel right opposite him. Ciel's eyes widened but then everyone clapped and he could hear some saying 'ohh' so he rather frowned at that. Has anyone said anything about his 'liver of steel?' Because Ciel rarely ever drank.

The rounds were going round and round, Ciel hasn't even realized he's kicking already 5th shot into himself. At first it felt like nothing but it was slowly rising up his veins. He even witnessed couple of girls kissing or making out once or twice, and it apparently didn't turn him on as much as it did others. Second by second, it was getting more twisted. One of the guys picked J, so everybody had to stand up as he started with the statements.

"Let's make this fun. I've never _kissed_ a man." He said. Ciel and a lesbian girl sat down immediately since this statement was true to them.

"I've never slept with a man." He pressed harder with a smirk. One of the men sat down as he agreed. Two girls and Sebastian were still standing. Ciel raised an eyebrow. _So he is gay after all, isn't he?_ He thought.

"How about, I've never been to a prison?" The guy stated and only one girl of them sank down. Nobody except Ciel seemed surprised.

"In fact, I've never been to Europe." He shrugged shoulders as he was out of ideas and the last one standing was Sebastian. "Well of course, he's always the last, he has done everything." He added quickly with a laugh and sat down. Ciel and Sebastian both had to drink. (Ever since Sebastian chose him as a drinking partner.) The glasses-wearing one wasn't even protesting anymore, he just lazily reached for a shot of whiskey and drunk up, having the unpleasant feeling of his stomach rising so one of the girls handed him a bottle of pure water and stroked his back.

"There, there, you're not backing off, are you?" She said at which Ciel only growled 'never'.

Then there were a few turns that Ciel didn't drink and his pick was a 10, which fortunately meant nothing. He was slowly stopping to perceive the happening. The thing that woke him up was several people calling 'Ciel', so he looked around, asking, "Yeah?" Then he looked at Sebastian who was holding a card 4 towards him. "What does that mean?" He asked because he didn't remember.

"Four places from Sebastian, that's you. You're kissing." Was the answer.

"What." Ciel also noticed Sebastian wasn't wearing a shirt by now. He must have had an Ace. He was sitting there on that armchair, his legs spread and the rest of a cigarette still in his second hand.

"Come ooon, before we get jealous!" A drunken girl said with a laugh. Ciel was staring for a few moments but then his body moved itself as he rose himself clumsily.

"Yeah, ok." He muttered.

…


	3. Blackout

**3: Blackout**

"Yeah, ok." Ciel muttered and stumbled as soon as he tried to walk. His task was to kiss the man in front of him, seemed easy. Before he got there, the male in black stubbed his cigarette out in the ash tray on the table and exhaled his smoke. Ciel walked to the armchair and leaned his hands on the backrest before he could fall. Thus he caged the older one, who only dropped a smirk once again. To get closer, Ciel placed his knee between Sebastian's legs and the hand of the smoker was placed on the small of his back, which sent shivers up his spine. They both waited, looking each other in the eyes, until Ciel realized he must do the thing. Fortunately, he wasn't in his right mind, he was so intoxicated that it automatically dragged him down. Maybe if Ciel was still sane enough, he wouldn't find himself giving in and nodding not only to unfaithful act, but moreover homosexual.

Thin, pale lips, the filthiest, yet never talking. Ciel slowly approached them and as soon as they joined, he felt tension in his lower stomach. This was all it should take, the task was completed. However, Sebastian pulled the male closer harshly, which was _seemingly_ even his intention. The younger had to sit down on his thigh and before he could expect anything, Sebastian pushed his tongue inside his hot, alcohol-flavored mouth. Ciel groaned at the surprise but in the next moment he joined and savored his tongue too, out of curiosity, maybe out of the lust driven by the influence.

"Sebastian, you asshole! It says 'kiss' not fuck each other on the armchair!" The jealous teen girl crossed her hands in annoyance. It was already obvious that _everybody_, including the lesbian and the straight guy would love to be fucked by Sebastian on that armchair. They stopped liking the new visitor.

Ciel's crotch rubbed against Sebastian's thigh, his knee reached Sebastian's; they started making-out as if they waited the whole day for this. Perhaps the whole life. When it lasted more seconds than enough, two men from the group forcibly took Ciel under arms and dragged him away from Sebastian. "Game goes on! Horny bastards." One of them said as they dropped Ciel on his place again. Neither of them said anything about it, Sebastian looked composed from the while they separated and Ciel was probably too wasted to even care. Too wasted to perceive the burning in his stomach, under his rib cage and down his throat.

"Cards are slowly running out. We better knock someone out." Gia announced after a while, as she picked another number 2. "Ciel, dear, you haven't drunk for a long while now." She smiled and poured Ciel the rest of the vodka bottle. She couldn't care less that her shaky hands poured third of it on the table.

"Careful with the cards!" Someone shouted but again, nobody cared. Ciel took the small glass, with an expression of disgust. He felt absolutely sick.

"Attention, we have another J now!" The second girl announced. "Stand up if you still can." She ordered and everybody slowly lifted their half-dying bodies. It was time for statements.

"I've never had a tattoo." She said and everybody except Sebastian, Gia and one guy sat down.

"I've never had a surgery." She brought up another fact, which made the guy with the stubble sit.

"Now I'm going to break it." She said and chuckled. "I've never killed a man." Was stated by a serious tone and Gia slowly lowered on her place. Everybody was sitting. Everybody, but Sebastian.

"I don't feel good." Resounded from the other side so everyone looked at Ciel now. He held hand on his forehead and his eyes were closing. Before anyone could say anything, he collapsed on the ground.

The first one to react was Sebastian. He rarely bothered to care or even do something, but this time he stood up and got to him first of all. His torso was already dressed in his black shirt, and the packet of cigarttes disappeared from the table too. His moves were smooth, as if he didn't consume a pinch of alcohol. Everybody watched him hunker down and lift Ciel's upper body. He extended an arm and the bottle of water was given to him. He opened it up and poured the rest on Ciel's face, which effectively made him recover. From all the people, Ciel doubted Sebastian would be the one leaning above him and help him recover. But when he thought about it twice, Sebastian was exactly and always _the one_ after all.

"Poor boy, he wasn't ready for this." Someone dropped a comment but Sebastian didn't wait for anything, he took a pillow, which he put under Ciel's head. The bottle was placed in Ciel's hand before he stood up. Gia got to Ciel and helped him take a drink from it, while Sebastian pulled couple of bucks from his pocket and threw them in the center of the table. It was enough to pay the drinks for the first and the second loser of the game. Ciel and him.

"Can you believe it? Sebastian is not winning today?" Another note sounded but for Sebastian the game was over. To say the truth, he couldn't be bothered less by a defeat in such a simple and degrading game. He dressed his coat and meanwhile he threw Ciel's coat at him, so Gia would make sure he dresses it.

You could say Sebastian was always walking and throwing things behind himself, expecting people to pick them up and repair. He then grabbed Ciel's arms and stood him up on his feet.

"What are you doing, don't touch me, Devil." Ciel babbled some kind of a nonsense as he was dragged out of the flat.

"Come to play again sometime!" Someone shouted.

"And bring Ciel too!"

"Thanks for the game!" Was the last sound they heard before Sebastian shut the door.

* * *

><p>"Where are you leading me?" Ciel asked, his hand hooked on Sebastian's elbow, which he himself had no clue about. "You're so fucking arrogant!" He shouted and started laughing. He was so not used to drinking, the poor guy needed help. Sebastian ignored every single of his words and led him through the dark streets with unconcerned face. "Oh God, are you going to tell Lizzy you stuck your tongue in my mouth? Bastard, don't you dare!"<p>

This went on the whole way. Fortunately not many people were outside, especially not since they were terrified because of recent murders in Chicago. However Sebastian wasn't afraid, not even ashamed to walk with an absolute drunk. In its essence, they were both complete drunks, just Ciel was the one showing it. The adults got to another block of houses in unknown time. No one of them really knew what time it is or how long it took them.

"Sebastian? Hey Sebastian, I don't feel like visiting next party, I'm so sorry." Ciel said sarcastically and laughed. "Fucking hell, I'm sick." He said and then covered his mouth with his palm as he felt like throwing up. Sebastian led him up the staircase of the house until they reached a flat. This time, Sebastian had keys. They entered a dark room and right after they walked in, Sebastian roughly dragged his younger companion to the bathroom, where he pushed him on the floor, right in front of the toilet. "What the fuck." Ciel protested at first but the man behind him descended on knees and pushed Ciel's head lower until he felt another wave of nausea and eventually threw up. Sebastian caressed his hand down his back while Ciel was letting all the alcohol out. It had, of course, nothing in common with a kind gesture.

The moment Ciel wasn't paying attention to anything but the porcelain lavatory, Sebastian slid his hand lower and pulled a phone and a wallet out of his back pockets.

"Did you just touch my ass." Ciel bothered to mention before he flushed another amount of the whiskey mix. Sebastian didn't react anyhow and simply left the room. In the hall, he firstly searched through the wallet and quickly wrote down the address and contacts in his own phone. Ciel's phone was locked, so there was nothing easier than go to him and ask for the password. Sebastian returned and as he hunkered down, he showed Ciel the locked screen. He said nothing but Ciel typed the password in. God knows what he thought but either he wanted Sebastian to call help or he trusted him, which would obviously be a mistake.

After Sebastian's little spy job and getting Ciel's number as well, he returned it back into his pockets. Ciel seemed he got rid of everything he has drunk, so the soberer one escaped to the kitchen for a brief moment to bring another glass of water. By the time he came back, Ciel was lying on the floor, as he dropped off.

The party was over for Ciel, it was time to return home. Sebastian hunkered down to him and almost effortlessly lifted him up. Ciel's body was stiff and heavy since he passed out but the male carried him all the way from his flat to a car, parked close to the house. The young designer was dropped on backseats almost savagely, but not as much for him to wake up. With absolutely no concern that he was under influence, Sebastian got behind the wheel and started his car up. According to the address, he drove to Ciel's house, which was barely 15 minutes away in respect of no traffic.

Ciel's keys came in use as well, the house was dark and silent when Sebastian walked in. He found the closest sofa, which was in the living room, where he laid Ciel's body. You can't simply explain his manners much, he is enough solicitous to bring him home but in its essence, he only caused him problems by getting him drunk. Not mentioning he treats him like an old useless bag. At very last, Sebastian bothered to take Ciel's glasses off and put them on the low table beside. That was it, in the next moment, the stranger left the house, quiet as a mouse.

* * *

><p>Basically said, Ciel felt like shit when he came back to senses. His body was stiff all over and his neck had to hang in a very uncomfortable position. Lifting his tired body from the sofa, he cracked his neck and walked to the kitchen. It was a horrific realization, seeing the clock show 3:45 PM. <em>Oh fuck me<em>, he thought, glancing down on the kitchen table. There was a plate containing some eggs with toast and several kinds of fruit added. A glass of water stood next to it and held a corner of a note.

"This should help you with the hangover. Drink water and forget about coffee. Fuck you. With love, Lizzy." The meaning of the note was obvious to Ciel. She cared, she was sorry for him getting wasted to unconsciousness and she was glad he made it home. But she was furious, disappointed and Ciel was deadly afraid of talking to her because he knew he probably fucked up.

The only problem was, he didn't remember a damn thing. No, no single thing about getting home. He sat on the chair in front of the food that's gone cold and stale by now. The room was chilly and silent, successfully leading Ciel to relapse into a clinical depression.

Drinking the glass of water, Ciel was trying hard to get into memories, since he had no way to explain himself like this. He started recalling the gym, Sebastian smoking outside and Lizzy meeting them both. He remembered following Sebastian on the other side of the city, where he immediately realized what was done wrong. He also dug out the memory of playing the drinking game. There was the main obvious mistake. He couldn't believe he really agreed to that. From here on, his memories faded. He only remembered a few faces, the drinks on the table inside the circle and a lot of bittersweet liquid flowing down his throat. But at very last, the pair of curious reddish eyes, following every of his moves. Remembering Sebastian's inscrutable face made a shiver run down his spine.

Ciel got up then, putting the plate in microwave as he barely knew what he is even doing. The toast was inedible and the eggs didn't look consumable either, so he eventually decided to trash it. Reaching in a drawer, the male took out a packing of antidepressant drugs. It was already a routine thing and today he's late with them. Swallowing the pill, Ciel hid the medicine again. There were days he just felt like swallowing them all, but then again, remembering the series of vomiting, it seemed like a horrible idea, especially after this night. He knew he had to eat something too, and although he felt sick and with no taste at all, his stomach was rumbling. He assumed the fruit will do.

After eating some and to his own surprise, feeling a little better, Ciel meant to take a shower when he heard his phone buzzing. He rolled his eyes when taking the mobile phone. Literally _nothing_ that is coming on that phone could be positive for him. Either it's his boss, raging. Or Elizabeth, raging. Or his colleagues, raging. Everybody was furious with him lately, he wondered why?

But his fears weren't fulfilled, or perhaps, he hasn't thought of even worse possibility. The text was from an unknown number. At first, Ciel didn't understand it at all. But looking at it closely...

"_01-13-2015, 9 PM. 3441 Silver Heath, Drumheller, IL. Black Devil."_

It didn't take long for him to realize it said: Date, time, address and signature. If anything, the most frightening was the actual signature. Ciel could quite remember this naming he devised himself. He could recall titling the tall male 'Black Devil' because of the brand of his cigarettes. And now here he goes again, and this time it couldn't be considered as a coincidence. The male, Sebastian, that is, was trying to get closer to Ciel and it in fact, annoyed him. How dare he? It was obviously a rude way, the man had no decency whatsoever.

_"Seriously? Stop stalking me."_

But nobody said Ciel _had_ any decency. He typed his reply quickly, expecting some explanation. Sebastian owed him tons of them after all. If he was deaf or just a prick, he obviously wanted to chat via phones. The answer, however, didn't come. After enough waiting, Ciel put the phone down and got up.

He only managed to take a shower and dress up, before it was getting dark again. The worst was yet about to come. He missed out on work, he still felt weak and miserable and soon he'll have to face Elizabeth. He ended up on sofa in the living room, with his A3 sketchbook and couple of pencils on his lap. His legs were bent and feet leaned on the low table.

"Well, hello, Ciel."

Here goes. The door closed behind Ciel but he didn't turn around. The young woman walked to him after she undressed the outside clothes and she placed her palms on male's shoulders. She watched him draw for a few moments, before she walked around the sofa and sat next to him.

"Hi." Ciel said modestly, straightening his glasses and then glancing at her at last.

"What are you drawing?" She started softly, somewhat carefully. They both could be pretty choleric after all.

Ciel parted his lips to answer but before that, he looked at the paper. That's a good question. What is he drawing? Or better, what is the black haired Devil doing on his drawing-paper? He swallowed as soon as he realized. It was the pale face with flashy eyes, and coal black contrasting hair. Hand with a black cigarette brought to his slender lips.

"Just a sketch for the upcoming project." He made up quickly, since it's not a big surprise that he sketches various things, especially portraits. It's his job after all, every new project needs a sketch before going graphic.

"Just so I know, you weren't doing anything stupid yesterday, right?" She got to the topic at last. Ciel lowered his eyelids, facing the paper. He wished he knew. He wished he could say he didn't.

"Don't worry." He looked up at her and smiled slightly. "I shouldn't have gone there, it was immature." He admitted because this time it really was. Ciel was acting mature enough, until something obscure and attractive tempts him to do otherwise. Which barely ever happened until now. Ciel _was_, indeed, very attracted to obscurity.

* * *

><p>"<em>01-13-2015 at 9 PM. 3441 Silver Heath, Drumheller, IL. Black Devil."<em>

It was around midnight. Ciel was sitting at his desk, staring into his cellphone. He wasn't tired yet, since he slept through the whole day. It seemed to be ok with Elizabeth, at least formally ok. She was sleeping by now, and although Ciel tried to sleep, he couldn't, especially not after receiving the text message. The answer still hasn't come, and Ciel started thinking he was wrong: maybe the guy didn't want to communicate verbally at all. He regretted he didn't consider the reply a bit better.

Glancing at the date again, Ciel knew it's tomorrow. He also knew he had no plans and he could go there after work. But was he really stupid enough to do the same mistake again? It would come in vain to go there for information, if he lets himself get drunk again. But considering it, the inviter was a stalker, moreover a creepy one. Then the answer should be clear.

_Screw you._

Ciel thought as he locked his phone and went back to bed. He decided to forget about last night and rather stay down to earth. This was not necessary for him.


	4. Welcome to the lounge

A/N: I'm happy to finally upload my probably most favorite chapter guys! I've been looking forward to writing this since ever. This chapter is Unspoken. And no other can describe the story better. I hope you're still here to read and thanks for the support! :3 I'll try to be uploading once in two weeks if possible. If I manage, it can be more frequent of course I'm just saying I'll try not to make it longer but I can't promise it.  
>Btw: The address and the bar are of course devised or generated, don't take that seriously.<p>

4: Welcome to the lounge

Ciel's plan was to clear his mind properly and forget about that certain night. There were important priorities in every adult's life and Ciel was aware of that. That's why he decided to concentrate on his work and his partner, Elizabeth. It went almost smoothly, Ciel went to work the next morning, proceeding through the day just like every other. With such luck, nobody will even remember that Ciel ever got drunk. This even lasted for something about…19 hours.

_Now why the hell am I standing in front of the 3441 Silver Heath at 9 PM straight? _Ciel thought as he looked up at the purple sign "Lounge bar."

He didn't think this was necessary for him, he even stepped back from the door but something intensively attracted him to the place. He turned his head right and then left, seeing people pass by just in light of the street lamps. Eventually he stepped closer to the door and looked the call buttons over. There weren't many of them, not even names of the flats. He didn't even know _where_ he's invited after all. So he just pressed the most noticeable one, the bell of the bar. The door buzzed shortly in response, so he made his way inside.

According to the signboard, he continued to the end of the corridor and then went down the stairs, until he appeared in the underground floor, in front of wide glazed door. From here, he could already hear calm, muted music. However, from what he saw, the room behind the door was empty. There was couple of sofas, tables and a bar. Looking through the glass closely, Ciel started thinking he's not on the right place.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" A low but feminine voice resounded beside Ciel with a click of the door opening. The designer swiftly distanced from the glass and eyed the source of the voice. A young lady, about his height including the high heels, was standing by the door, holding them open. She wore quite challenging outfit; a black corset forming her slim waist and full eye-catching neckline, with leather jacket over it. Her legs were covered in tights and booty shorts. Ciel barely remembered ever meeting someone as attractive and with such ability to use the sex-appeal. He didn't let himself be distracted, though.

"Yes, that's me." He nodded and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. She smiled at him and extended her arm towards the bar space.

"Please, come inside," she navigated him and when Ciel complied, she closed the door behind him, leading forward in the establishment, "I welcome you to the Unspoken cocktail & lounge bar. My name is Meyrin and I'm your hostess for tonight."

She introduced herself and the place while they walked in another room, which looked twice fancier than the one before. It was a spacious shaded room tuned in black and white color, all purple backlit. The white bar counter had purple lights from under it, the ceiling casted purple lights along the white walls. On the right, there was a section with black leather sofas and armchairs on an elevated platform stage. In the center of the sofas, there was a fake branched tree, with purple lights instead of the leaves. On every of the tables, there was a candle in the midst.

On the left side of the room, it looked similar, but without the platform and with some chairs instead of the sofas. In between, right ahead of Ciel, there was a large selection of drinks behind the bar counter. The bottles were compactly placed one next to another on the built-in shelves. It was all magnificent, and surely expensive. It gave Ciel very luxury and exciting impression, considering he has never been to such place.

"That's all very nice but what am I doing here?" Ciel asked while examining the deluxe spaces in awe. It wasn't luxurious in the old-fashioned sense – right contrary, the equipment and design was modernized and stylish. "And what's with that elevator music," he noted sarcastically, furrowing eyebrows at the slow-fast-drawn-out music. Its sound was making him feel like dancing with the steady soft beats but also sit in the elevator and fall asleep because of the long tunes in its background.

"Oh it's Sebastian's favorite actually, Ibiza Lounge. You're in a lounge bar, what do you expect?" She replied with a chuckle. Ciel's eyes widened unnoticeably at hearing Sebastian's name again. "And yes, I'm sorry, the reason is simple. You accepted the invitation." She smiled. _So she knows about it_. Ciel thought. He hoped that this time he will finally find out more about him, for example, why on earth he is stalked by him.

"May I hang your coat?" She asked when she saw Ciel unbuttoning it. The room was of course heated so his body was burning after coming from the frost outside. Meyrin's arms were offering so he handed it over to her and thanked briefly. She went to put it on the hangers nearby and then followed Ciel in the main room again.

"And there he is!" She said right then, jerking her head towards a back door near the bar. Ciel looked in the direction and held his breath for a while. The male carried himself with a good dose of self-confidence and his plain black Oxfords clicked finely against the shiny tiled floor. A tight-fitting black shirt, tucked in black pants, was covering his torso and the first button was unfastened so the silver chain necklace reflected the random light falling upon it. His hair was somewhat messy and he apparently couldn't help himself but to lift one of his mouth corners into a smirk. He couldn't help it when looking at the bewildered young man of artistic talent, standing there as if he just appeared there and it wasn't his fault. How sweetly naïve it was to Sebastian.

However, beside Sebastian on every side, two women walked. Two blondes on the left, two dark-haired on the right. Ciel had no doubts that the attractive man scored with young women. He wouldn't remember his theory about Sebastian being gay, since he was too drunk by the time he had found out (or at least considered it as a fact.)

"Hey, you! What happened back that night and why did you drag me to another place full of alcohol?! Do you have drinking problems? I think you have far more issues than that anyways." Ciel attacked the older male verbally as soon as he had the chance. Sebastian didn't even stop at that, he just raised an eyebrow and his smirk increased. The five of them took place on the wide leather sofa, with the man in its center. He extended his arm to indicate Ciel to sit down on the sofa opposite him.

The designer sighed, slowly walking to the shown place. When he tumbled down on it, he crossed his arms, raising eyebrows as well. Sebastian only returned the gesture by a concentrated intensive look with tilt of his head.

"May I get you something to drink? I need to mention that it goes to the bill of the owner so don't be modest." Meyrin asked the glasses-wearing male then.

"No, actually, thanks but-" Ciel started refusing, while he glanced at the second host, who was sitting on the sofa and giving him a curious look. "I'd like to deal with this sober." He said determinedly in the end.

"My, my, but deal with what exactly? You don't seem to get the point of this place – you are here to relax. I can offer you broad selection of cocktails with lower content of alcohol." She dealt, showing Ciel the menu in front of his eyes. _Damn those people are persuasive_. Ciel made a note to himself in his mind, he better be careful about it.

"Fine, you can bring me anything good, if the owner insists." Ciel submitted in the end and occasionally glanced at the second member of the party. The waitress nodded with a smiled at the guest, and subsequently raised eyebrows in a quick motion, adding a sly grin at the man in black, which made her look more suspicious than she was. Sebastian didn't return the expression anyhow.

Ciel then eyed the group in front of him. It gave him an impression of a pimp with his whorehouse. _Unbelievable, is this the way he's trying to impress? Even the shot game was more successful_. He thought.

"Just to be clear," Ciel stated and cleared his throat, "you won't be talking to me but you want my company, huh?"

Sebastian's grin widened and he tilted his head to the other side, nodding it with more or less certainty and a light shrug of his shoulders. It felt strange to Ciel, why would anybody have need to stay silent with no exceptions? But then again, maybe he _can't _talk. Maybe he forfeited his tongue, that's a theory Ciel considered as quite probable. This man didn't look like he's playing everything safe, it wouldn't surprise him if he got his tongue sliced off for a lost bet. But Ciel apparently didn't remember it was barely 24 hours since he had that tongue in his mouth.

"Why is nobody actually here?" He asked then, looking around the place. It was a question that occurred to him some time ago. The bar was, indeed, completely empty except them.

"The place is closed and whole reserved for a special guest." Meyrin took control over the situation when she clapped on her high heels back on the black platform with sofas. Ciel gave her a curious-questioning look and she made herself clear: "For you, of course." She meant to say it seriously but an amused chuckle slipped her in the end of the sentence. This seemed like a thing she has in common with Sebastian, and it was one of many. They both often lose it and can't keep straight faces. Only that Sebastian just pretended, he could, in fact, easily keep himself calm and serious. The thing was, he enjoyed reactions people give him when he smirks a lot. It makes them uncomfortable – very specifically speaking of Ciel.

Ciel was feeling awkwardly special. He absolutely didn't understand this welcoming committee. So, what has he won? A competition of the most depressed man, he would think. This strange Sebastian seemed very interested in him, which was surprising since Ciel was literally doing nothing. At least that's what he thought about himself.

"The Manhattan. " The waitress said then, lowering the platter with drinks to Ciel. "An original bourbon classic, often called 'The King of Cocktails'."

"Oh, thanks." Ciel thanked politely as he took the cocktail glass. It contained mixture of whiskey and vermouth, forming an orange coloring. There was a cherry and an orange peel as a garnish. It seemed that the effort is not tacky but in view of the short duration, Ciel might think they prepared everything in advance. Gradually he started feeling like he's going to be kidnapped and blackmailed badly.

The waitress then moved to the other male, pouring him his usual Jack Daniel's in the whiskey tumbler glass with ice. How typical, the only thing missing was that cigarette in his hand. But his hand seemed to be busy with something else as it slapped Meyrin's ass lightly to keep going. Ciel rolled his eyes at that performance. He looked at his drink skeptically instead. It looked wonderful, in fact, but who knows what it contained. Ciel brought it up to his lips and smelled it first. It had such fresh and bitter aroma with hint of sweetness of the cherry. Ciel raised his eyes once again, seeing the black-haired male lick the corner of his mouth – hard to say if it was random or intentional. But speaking of _lick_, Ciel could safely exclude his theory about missing tongue. He was rather relieved, that thought was creeping him out.

Eventually he took a sip of the appetizing drink. He acted like he wasn't paying attention to it, but he knew well Sebastian was watching every of his moves. When the cold lips touched the edge of the glass, when he perceived the bittersweet taste as the liquid poured on his tongue, when his Adam's apple moved up as he swallowed. It was all observed by Sebastian's attentive eyes.

"Isn't this going to be boring?" Ciel stated then. "I'm not going to lead a monologue here. Moreover I have more important things to do." He lied, he didn't. Sebastian knew that and Ciel could see him laugh soundlessly under his palm.

"Sebastian is a very good host. Yet not all the people have the courage or comprehension to be his guest. If you feel bored, leave, nothing is stopping you." Meyrin explained. Ciel took the last sip before he put his drink on the low table in front of him and stood up.

"What kind of bullshit is that?" He said emphatically but not angrily as he could. His voice still remained steady and low. He straightened his glasses and looked at the quintet of people on the sofa. "Who is he? The president? Are you telling me I should be honored by his invitation? He's a ff-"

As he was about to swear, Sebastian meanwhile, snapped his fingers and two of his girls, one blond and one brunette, got up and walked towards Ciel until he backed off again.

"Sebastian thinks you're talking too much." One of them said with a smile. Ciel's lips were still parted as the word 'fucking' remained on his tongue, but there he was pushed back on the couch behind him.

"Drink. Relax. Listen to the music." The second one said as she bent down in front of him, and this time Ciel couldn't avoid seeing the low neckline in front of him. He gasped as he was shoved against the backrest. The music was a bit faster by now, the beats more audible, but it was still rather drawn-out.

"What the-" He stuttered but froze when a hand in netted glove slid over his thigh. The pretty blonde, not as pretty as Elizabeth, though, reached for the drink and handed it back to Ciel. He took it in confusion. He got the feeling like he should just chug it and stop thinking, but on the other side he thought this is exactly the while where he should _start_ thinking.

He glanced at Sebastian like it would ever help him, and to his surprise, he saw the whores touching him very…inappropriately. He swiftly looked down and his heart speeded up the beats for some reason. _What exactly is happening here?_ He thought. It was to leave or to drink down and play this game. His body tensed when he felt hand reaching his crotch. Without more thinking, he took a couple of sips of the drink before putting it on the low table.

"I don't want to disappoint you but I've got a partner-"

"Who is never going to find out." The brunette whispered to his ear and then kissed his neck at which Ciel gasped. His only view was at Sebastian now. This aimed some really strange direction. The older male was still holding his glass and his expression was steady while being touched and kissed by them (but never on lips.) His look was directed towards Ciel. He already understood that Sebastian's communication was an eye play mostly. The visitor, however, was gradually but distinctively starting to feel dizzy. He didn't understand because he was pretty sure he can't get drunk because of one drink.

"Please stop this," Ciel muttered, tilting his head and he had to close his eyes as this simple movement made the whole surrounding spin. "What is going on here-"

"Shh, you will soon stop worrying. Do close your eyes, lean your head back." They instructed him and the whispers from both sides were becoming blurry and mixed with the music to Ciel. But he didn't listen to them, he opened his eyes to look in front of him. He saw the second brunette get down and kneel in front of Sebastian. He was shocked and taken with it. He started regretting he was so weak to refuse again. Now it felt like he can't anymore.

"What did you put into my drink?" He asked as he realized what caused him this state. He inhaled sharply when he felt fingers fumble for the fly on his pants. He didn't look down, though. His eyes were locked with the familiar stranger.

"Just something to help you relax. But you will remember this vividly, don't worry." The blonde assured him and shifted the hem of his shirt to kiss his neck lower. Ciel remained quiet at that sensation but he felt the shiver run over his whole tensed body. He knew he's fucked. Hopefully not literally soon, because he was already being raped slowly. Not even that much by the touches, kisses and licks. He was raped by the fucking intense, piercing look of the reddish eyes. "Nn-h" he groaned quietly when the hand slipped under his pants. He bit the bullet and lowered his eyelids, but he made sure to watch the smirk of the slim pale lips getting wider. Ciel's pants were way too tight by now.

The act opposite them was a while ahead. By now the slut was already in Sebastian's pants and the male was receiving a blowjob, which Ciel wouldn't find out if he didn't look lower. Because the face of the host didn't change a bit. Meyrin didn't seem like this all is her concern whatsoever. She just went to Sebastian to silently pour more of Jack Daniel's in his glass but she didn't disturb more. In the end she left somewhere to the bar before Ciel could ask her for anything, perhaps help.

Sebastian's hand was placed on the head of the woman below him, and without losing an eye-contact with the young man, he licked his lower lip. Ciel's glasses were getting slightly foggy but he didn't mind it now. He couldn't deny much that it was arousing. But then again – he remembered Elizabeth and-

"Aahn-shit-" Ciel covered his mouth when a warm mouth surrounded his hardened shaft. The girl was already on her knees, without him noticing. He forgot what he was thinking about before. The male with an insolent smirk took a drink of his bitter beverage, which he already consumed like water. Ciel wondered if he was still sober, or he didn't know what sober means.

"Who _is _he?" Ciel hissed at the other girl by his side. He was too curious, he was in daze, and not ashamed to ask anything anymore.

"Someone who obviously made your dick hard." She replied smoothly to his ear with a surprising question which made Ciel redden.

"What are you talking about?" He whispered back in an upset tone at those filthy words.

"Don't lie to yourself. You were soft and uninterested before you looked at him." She said and Ciel's eyes widened. That would never occur to him before and he wasn't willing to believe that. He clenched his fist in anger, before he saw Sebastian's head lean back slightly and his lips parting with a sigh escaping. Ciel felt his cock twitch while a tongue was driven across it and then swallowed deeply again and he moaned at that.

It went on a few minutes. Deep looks exchanging, licks on the lips, smirks, sighs. Ciel has never lived anything like this before. It was like having sex with Sebastian but without even touching each other. But Ciel never even wanted this at the first place, yet he was abused, without using words, neither touches. Impossible? Sebastian was making it possible.

All the physical contact was connected to Ciel's vision. Sebastian was what he perceived while being sucked off and all the waves of pleasure rushing through his body were encouraged by the view. Some psychologists believe that you can cure a homosexual by this method, but obviously it never worked. Not even if it was to be changed reversely. But how many people are actually sure about their orientation?

Sebastian finished his drink, Meyrin took it away. Ciel was breathing heavily, Sebastian to everything seemingly immune. To everything but Ciel, those reactions he secretly couldn't resist. It was like porn to him, Ciel acted like a virgin and tried so hard to cover the excitement.

Then Sebastian finished, and both of the girls got up and simply left. He got up from the sofa and followed them in the direction behind Ciel. It seemed like he's going to be left alone with the two girls but soon enough, Ciel felt a hot breath upon his neck. He tensed again, his heart skipping a beat in surprise. He was close by now, the woman between his legs did her job indeed properly and deep throated the male. Ciel got used to them touching him but what he felt now was different. Cold lips were placed at his neck and in the next moment they parted and the skin was attacked by teeth. The person placed hands on his waist and bit his neck without warning.

That was pretty much everything it took. Ciel moaned out loud and in the moment he came. He leaned his head back on the backrest and breathed out, while the person pulled away. The only thing he saw was that sly filthy smirk of Sebastian's, who sent him a quick imaginary kiss just using his mouth, in the most mocking way.

That repelled Ciel, he felt unfairly defeated. Without a word, his lady companions left him as well and he was now alone in the spaces, just with Meyrin at the bar who didn't mind the happening. It was the _strangest_ thing he's ever experienced.

… "Meyrin?" He called after a while of recovering.

"Yes?" She called back as if nothing happened. She wiped the last piece of washed glass before walking to the guest.

"Where did he go?" Was the first question he had.

"Probably to have a smoke. He will be here shortly." She explained but now she sounded less professional, as if she threw away that mask.

"You call that a good host?" Ciel said in exhausted voice but he felt somewhat more alive again, as if the whatever-made-him-feel-like-this expired.

"Sebastian is a pain in the ass. Do you want to talk about this?" She said in completely different, much more natural voice, while she shifted the small glazed table under her and sat on it.

Ciel was taken aback, blinking once, twice. It seemed like finally someone was willing to explain this charade. "Yes." He agreed and leaned back in the sofa with a sigh.


End file.
